Many people suffer from partial hair loss on the head scalp. Several areas in various shapes on the scalp do not enable the growth of hair on them, causing a lack of comfort in some people. Attempts have been made to hide or disguise these areas by coloring them or by sticking artificial hair on to them.
US 2007/0157400 relates to a method for cosmetically coloring scalp balding areas involving drawing hair into preferred hairdressing form to exposed balding areas, and bringing cosmetic core end of elongated pencils against the balding areas to color the exposed sections.
US 2010/0292723 relates to a disk needle roller for forming micro-holes in a surface of skin by using micro-needles to stimulate and assist regeneration of the skin.
US 2007/0073217 relates to an apparatus for delivering a bioactive material to a subterranean layer of a skin. Architecture is provided that includes a head including one or more needles that are operable to penetrate the stratum corneum of the skin.
US 2009/0118698 relates to a device and a process for introducing an active ingredient into the skin. The device comprises a roller that is mounted to rotate around the longitudinal axis thereof and on whose outside peripheral surface a number of needles project radially outward. After the active ingredient has been applied on the skin, the roller rolls over the skin. In this case, the needles penetrate the skin and open up fine channels there, through which the active ingredient penetrates through the epidermis up to the dermis.
None of the prior art devices and methods provides an efficient manner of giving a natural appearance of hairs or hair follicles within bald areas of the skin.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and means for giving bald areas on the scalp a natural appearance of hairs and hair follicles.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.